Oops I did it again
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: I do warn you this might be two much for one read once its complete.This combines the two other smuts i made "Hit Me With Your Best Spell" & "It Was More Than The Dress". It's not a one shot people its gonna be more. Smut Lemon Femslash Sexual content XXX
1. Chapter 1

**Smut lovers….you came to the right fan fic….this smut is going to blow your mind…it is some of my best work…it took a while….because half the time I was typing with one hand……..you know what I mean?......sorry I tell you people too much enjoy….**

**P.S. this smut will be huge, so huge it will be broken into chapters.**

She just kept staring at it…it's been almost a week and she still can't get the time she spent with her photocopy. She didn't know what to think of it at first….

She was disgusted with herself, regretful, but at the same time she remembered the pleasure of it.

The memory swirling through her head. Waking up naked in her room almost 4 hours later in her own bed felt sore yet refreshing, like waking up to early because the soon slowly goes into your eyes. It feels coming yet abrupt.

And for some reason she was sore again, and she couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday…

Anyway..here she was staring at it, by now she craved it. Needed her more than anything. It was driving her crazy, touching herself couldn't ease her hunger. It came to the point where she masturbated in class one day; thankfully she was at the back corner (her favorite seat). And as she started no one seemed to notice….She remembered it so well………..well actually it was just today just over an hour ago.

Alex was gnawing on her pencil…trying her best not to get horny….no be horny. She had already went to the washroom twice this class, she definitely couldn't go again. It's only been 20 minutes after her last climax, and her juices were already seeping through her panties.

She kept trying to stop thinking her dirty thoughts but she couldn't her mind would go through something like this:

_Stop it Alex…stop to you have to stop...your going to get in trouble…you have to be punished…you need to be spanked you naughty girl……….shit………why did I wear a skirt…_

She kept her legs crossed to prevent herself from doing it was too much her hand trailed down as she looked around to make sure that no one was looking.

She uncrossed her legs, biting on her pencil a little harder, stopping her moan as she went separated the wet part of her panties from her raging sex and glided her finger across it.

She made a very small sound, nobody noticed and she dared to go further, her heart beating faster and inserted a finger and she closed her eyes and gave a made sure she made no sound, she couldn't believe how wet she was…

She quickly pushed her finger all the way in making a muffled sound. She realized the sound was too loud and quickly removed her hand as everyone looked her direction.

"what…I'm fine" she said in slightly scared tone.

Everyone just turned around again after the teacher said "Alex, clearly you must be sick, you went to the washroom twice in my class and you don't look so good right now. Go to the nurse."

Alex only nodded blushing slightly thinking _Thank you god… thought I was going to die_. She rushed to the washroom first, locking the door behind her making sure nobody else was here.

She went in the stall, sat on the closed toilet and quickly took off her skirt

Then her panties quickly followed as she threw them carelessly to the floor.

She spread her legs and raised them, pressing them on the stall door.

She was so ready for release the slightest touch on her area made her legs jolt into a more closed position. She glided her finger again up and down her mound, "warming up"

Then she quickly pushed her middle finger in herself as deep and as fast as she could making her close her eyes as she said "fuck"

She pulled her finger out slowly then did the same thing with two fingers, but continuously. Pumping herself.

She came in mere seconds as the juices spilled out of her, the first contraction squirting onto the stall door.

The juices were flowing and she swirled her fingers inside herself, making her twinge and make her cum crash harder.

Her body kept contracting; she was having extreme climaxes ever since that day. As she finished cumming, she pulled out her stick fingers and licked them clean, loving the taste of her own juices. She walked out of the stall still ha naked liking her fingers.

She looked at the mirror and blushed, _I look so bad, I look like a slut_. Then she tilted her head slightly and gave a questioning face at the mirror, She turned around and said "you're not a slut."

She quickly put her clothes back on and went to the nurse.

She easily tricked her, she was sent home and now she was looking at her picture again.

She was alone…and she wouldn't waste this chance. She quickly ran to the lair… her wetness becoming something monstrous.

Just thinking about what she was going to do made her feel so aroused it was unbelievable.

Then she stared at the wiz copier and gave a glance back to her picture, she gave a smile and was eager to get started…

**So did you like it? your probably cleaning yourself up a bit, but anyway this is gonna be a story except its abot 80% smut. no probably over 90%. But you get it. plan 5 chapters maybe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I was thinking so much about writing. It was like killing me! I even accidently called my friend Alex…it was awkward....Ya..... Anyway. Yeah….here's some more words from the perverted part of my mind…lol.(srry it took so long)**

Alex looked at the copier, she It was glowing now. She looked around the lair as she waited a few seconds as it vreated what she wanted. No what she needed. And then it happened. There she was

Somehow the it was better than looking in a mirror, it was like looking at…….a picture of yourself at the tie in your life where you were most attractive.

She was swearing the same dress, she quickly got out of her pose smiling. She walked towards Alex saying "I knew you would be back you little bitch."

Alex smiled and moved towards her, "What did you call me you fuck toy?" in a sarcastic tone.

"You're so called fuck toy just called you a bitch" Alex's "fuck toy" replied.

"You're my fuck toy, and I'm gonna prove it." Alex said in a seductive voice.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll show you you're my bitch." She replied as they were now infront of eachother.

The heat and intensity between them was overwhelming, their dirty talking clearly ending Alex gave a smile as she said "You know, I've been waiting too long to kiss the world's sexiest girl."

"Stop waiting." Her copy said as she moved her head closer now only centimeters apart from Alex's face.

Alex moved in for the kiss, the taste was so familiar yet so indulgingly sweet. Pulling her face into hers with her hands.

Alex's clone wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as she kissed back.

Alex felt her clone's tongue enter her mouth as she was pushed roughly to the wall behind her. She made a groan of both pleasure and slight pain as they started to give each other a tongue bath.

Alex swirled her own tongue around her clone's making the little "fuck toy" moan. She proceeded by returning the favor and she pushed her making her to fall onto te table behind her breaking the kiss.

Alex caught her breath for a moment and said "Time to get a little rough." She quickly crawled on top of her clone.

Alex kissed her for a moment, but then moved her way down nibbling on her neck slightly. Then she found her way to the thin strap of material holding the right side of her dress.

Alex only smiled when she saw the shock on her clone's face when she bit a piece of the thin material off and smiled while it was still in her mouth.

Her clone, still giving her a surprised look, said "You just broke my dress."

Alex spit the piece away to her right and shot back "what you gonna do about it?"

Alex's clone gave a smile, Alex was smiling until she noticed she was being flipped, and she fell to the ground and made a small yelp.

Alex watched as her clone lied down on top of her "This is what I'll do." She whispered in her ear.

Alex's clone moved off of her and pulled her shirt up, Alex only helped her smiling. She was now only in her bra and skirt.

Alex felt her clone's hands trailing down, and then a load moan escaped her as her clone slid a finger on her vagina.

Alex's clone took her finger and ducked it slowly, "mmmm, Alex you are so dirty. Not even wearing panties."

Alex's clone moved down and positioned herself between Alex's legs, a spreading them.

"It's not like anything would be different, I just have more……..access."

Her clone made a giggle, "You're not the only one who has access as you can see I can do this…."

Her clone moved her head under her panties, and licked the outside of her pussy from top to bottom in one long slide.

Alex made a gasp as she said "Oh my God."

"Or this…" Her clone said as she slowly slid her tongue inside making Alex give a loud moan. "Really what else? Is that it?" Alex said asking for more.

"Ok, If it gets really serious I could do this." Her clone said before she got started on the real fun.

Alex screamed "Oh fuck" an moaned as she got eaten out.

Alex's clone dove her tongue in, using her hands to open up her pussy.

Alex wouldn't last long, The pleasure was intense, electrifying her whole body making it tingle in the sensation.

Alex body got stiff and she screamed "Your bitch is cumming!" Her eyes bulging out as she took the on the pleasure

Then her body contracted and her legs closed in.

At first her clone was drinking it, savouring the sensation, but then she decided to give Alex a little more to show her some ……..appreciation.

As Alex continued her climax, her juices still flowing Alex's clone dove her tongue in again and tasted her more, licking her again, but more roughly.

This made Alex make a loud scream saying "Oh my fucking God!" and her eyes stared to roll to the back of her head as she closed her eyes.

Then it was over, Her clone sat up.

Alex watched her lick her lips and wipe her cheeks.

Then Alex's clone went on top of her again, moved her head to Alex's ears and licked the side of it. "Your turn."

**Review ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm finally writing this, I'd make an excuse why it took so long but what's the point. Anyway if you wanna know, I never have time to write anymore and when I do I don't feel like writing this and I keep trying to write my last chapter for wild emotions, but I end up just deleting it all and starting again(never good enough). Anyway about my…art form?...lol…I am here, horny and I wrote this. I feel happy for once in a long time, well maybe happy isn't the word…satisfied…yeah.**

Justin quickly walked home, he kept saying to himself he wouldn't do that…that he was just checking up on her. Yeah just seeing if she was okay…but he knew better than that. He was too smart to fool himself.

The side effects of using the spell were clearly affecting him. He could feel it, he was becoming drawn to it, like an addiction. He felt as if eh didn't use the spell soon…if he didn't have her again he would explode. He felt like it was pressuring him…more and more…

..more! fuck". Alex's savage assault onher clone's pussy got even more intense as she tasted her own juices.

"Yes..I'm gonna cum…fuck I'm gonna cum!"

Alex felt her clone pull her hair then let go as she started unleashing her juices.

Just then footsteps could be heard and Justin was walking downstairs.

"Alex are you down there I just wanted to-"

Justin stopped talking, what he saw infront of him speechless, it was breathtaking. He couldn't help but smile.

Alex stared his brother in the face as the last blast of juicies hit the side of her cheek. There was silence in the room.

Alex shot up grabbing a blanket saying "Um…I can expl-…what are you doing home?"

"I think finding out what you were doing with your little…friend here is more interes-."

Justin felt it, it was becoming strong, the feeling was painful. He held his head for a moment. Alex and her clone gave him athe same look of curiosity.

"Um are you okay you look sick."

Justin stopped holding his head nd looked at her with anger. "You're the sick one, look at what you're…fucking doing here."

Alex noticed his eyes were different, like it wasn't him anymore. He was advancing towards her now; he had a mischievous grin that made her shudder. She realized he was staring at him, she started to back away.

"Justin stop looking at me like that." She said in a shakey voice, she glanced to see her clone frozen with fear.

"No, I think we're gonna some fun."

"Justin…no please don't" she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Justin felt his conscience kick in, it angered him more than it made him guilty.

He took out his wand and mumbled a spell sending Alex crashing to wall, magic rings holding her arms and legs in place. Alex instantly struggled.

"Fine! We'll just have to use you then" Justin aid looking at Alex's clone.

Alex say it again…wait again? Where had she seen that…blackness. Almost like a dark cloud. The spell hit her clone and her expression changed instantly. Her clone was smiling.

Justin made a smile and said "Get on all fours like the bitch you are" as he undressed

She moved on top of the couch and went on her hands and knees, facing Alex directly, giving her a wink. Alex gave a face of disgust. How could he be doing this?

Her clone turned around to look at Justin, "Please fuck me, punish me. Fuck me like a bitch!"

Justin smiled. "I wouldn't do it any other way."

Justin went behind her and glanced at Alex who was watching quietly, barely able to believe this was happening.

Justin grabbed her hips and slowly inserted himself, loving the moan he was hearing. He was surprised when he hit her hymen.

"You still have your hymen?"

"is that a surprise?" She sounded tired already, and they barely started.

Justin looked at Alex for a moment before saying "No." with a smile on his face.

"Now this gonna hurt, but be a nice bitch and it'll feel better soon."

Before she could even nod Justin thrusted as hard as he could breaking her barrier.

Alex could almost feel the pain as she stared at her clone's eyes.

Her clone's arms dropped and her head was pressed to the couch, she was panting. Justin stood there for a moment, trying to give her time to get used to it. She slowly started getting up un all fours again, but he was growing in patient. Why the hell was he waiting anyway who cares?

Justin lost his patience and started violently fucking her. Her arms fell again and she made loud scream, eyes bulging. Looking Alex right in the eyes.

Alex looked away not wanting to see this, Justin saw this and didn't like it. He cast another spell and now her head was locked and eyes were forced open. "You will have the pleasure of watching.

Soon her clone started moaning and Justin smiled. "That's a good clone, now get your aarms up. And keep them up!" he said as he made one deep thrust with his last worsds.

"Yes!" she screamed as she held her arms upright again, they were shaking. Already becoming weak.

Her moans echoed throughout the room.

"Fuck…harder…please fuck me harder."

Justin started to thrust deeper and faster, making her arms shake more.

"uhh…uhh…god fuck I'm cumming" she screamed as her juices flowed and her arms dropped.

Justin didn't stop, instead he pulled her by the hair and forced her up, holding her hair. "Who said you could stop holding yourself up."

She screamed as he pulled his hair, unable to speak clearly anymore. Her words came out as loud moans.

Justin continued to fuck her, pulling her hair in every thrust. Alex watched, she was squirming now. She couldn't help but see the pleasure in those eyes…her eyes.

"Justin...Justin please…I can't take anymore!" She said in lost in pleasure.

Justin only smiled, he let go of her hair letting her head fall tot eh couch again. He held her hips and fucked her at a furious speed. Making her climax come instantaneously.

He pulled out and let her juices squirt out, her pussy spasmed violently as her body shot forward. He was gonna cum soon, and he wanted to try something new before he did.

He pressed his dick to her ass, causing her to flinch and turn her head, still pressed to the couch. Her face was begging for mercy. It made him just want to do it more.

"Sorry, can't stop yet" He said as he thrusted into her ass.

Her eyes shut tightly and he was surprised at how tight it felt. He felt it coming soon. He held her hips and assaulted her pussy at a speed he never thought he could reach and then they both came.

Jsutin grabbed her hips tighter and pushed himself as deep as he could unleashing his cum inside her. Justin finished and pulled out of her exhausted as he sat on the single chair.

Alex's clone's body just stopped supporting her. One of her legs fell off the couch, and an arm was dangling off the side. Her head was filled with sweat and cum was dripping out of her. She turned to look at Alex with the most satisfied smile she's ever made.

Alex swallowed, she saw Justin turn his head and they looked at each other.

**Ya well, R&R**


End file.
